


Midnight Drives

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Frerard, Gerard and Frankie fuck in a car okay, Girl!Frank - Freeform, M/M, Sex in a Car, Trans Female Character, Transgirl!Frank, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears





	Midnight Drives

Frankie loved driving at night, the beauty of the streetlights against the stars. It was nights like these that she always wanted to keep stored in her memory. The buzz of cars passing by, the chill of the air when the windows were down, how it all stopped and was suddenly calm whenever they were at a stoplight. She leaned her head over onto her boyfriend's shoulder, humming gently to one of her favorite songs that was playing on the radio. 

She and Gerard had been together nearly seven months now, hooking up their senior year. Gerard took one of his hands from the steering wheel, gently placing it on her jean clad thigh. She felt comfortable like this; next to the one she loved, a nice atmosphere to go along. Frankie tilted her chin up, placing a kiss to Gerard's jaw. He hummed appreciatively, running his hand up and down the inside of her thigh, never taking his eyes off the road. Frankie blushed a bit, putting her hand loosely on top of Gerard's, letting his hand still move feebly. Frankie's heart jumped when his hand trailed higher, a breathy whimper escaping her lips as Gerard smiled lightly. Gerard rubbed the inside of her leg, just as careful as before, watching the road. Frankie's breathing hitched and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers just barely running across her sensitive skin.

Frankie opened her eyes at the sound of the car stopping, her head lifting off of Gerard's shoulder slightly. She made a questioning noise, looking around and seeing an empty parking lot. Gerard just made a quiet 'shh' noise, before unbuckling his seat belt. Frank followed in suit, but before she could get out of the car, Gerard gently grabbed her hand. She was confused, weren't they getting out of the car? Her thoughts were cut off as Gerard's lips pressed against hers. He smiled into the kiss, cupping her face. Oh, she got what they were doing now. She instantly kissed back, one of her hands coming up to sit on his shoulder, the other one tangling into his dark hair. 

She felt lightheaded as they broke for air, their faces still close, his breath tickling her skin. He looked down fondly at her, pecking her lips again. Gerard moved to kiss the side of her neck, sucking on one spot in particular. Frankie always told him about all the tattoos she'd get when they got out of high school. She had only gotten a few so far, but his favorite was the scorpion tattoo of the that sat high on her neck. If there was such thing as a 'sweet spot', that was Frankie's. 

Frankie audibly gasped as Gerard's hand trailed up her shirt and under her bra, the other resting on the button of her pants. She let go of the fist full of hair she was holding and moved to unbutton her pants, now that she knew what they were doing. She pushed her pants to the floorboard and pulled her legs into her seat, tugging her shirt over her head right after. She blushed seeing Gerard fully clothed, just looking at her. He soon snapped out of his trance and blushed too, "You're beautiful" Gerard said just barely over a whisper. "Can I um.. keep my shirt on?" Gerard asked, embarrassed, but Frankie just leaned over the gap in between the seats and kissed him gently, "Sure thing, handsome." She giggled and Gerard did too.

Gerard pushed his pants down and Frankie crossed over into his lap, Gerard having to awkwardly move the seat back so they would have more room. Frankie was smiling like an idiot, kissing Gerard over and over. When Gerard's tongue slid over her lip, teasing, she opened her mouth and let Gerard kiss her hard. She rolled her hips down with a muted moan. Gerard held Frankie's hips there as he thrusted up against her. "Can I?-" Gerard pulled her panties to the side, his blunt fingers pressing up against her. "Yes. God, yes." Frankie nodded, her face scrunching up as one of Gerard's fingers slipped inside of her. The slight discomfort was soon replaced with pleasure as his finger moved out and back in. She put her hands into Gerard's hair once again, pulling on the long locks as he pushed a second finger into her wet heat. "Gerard- Fuck. I'm ready" She breathed into his ear, whimpering when his fingers were gone. Gerard cupped her face and kissed her gently before leaning into the back of the car to retrieve his jacket. 

Frankie nodded her head when she saw what he pulled out from the pocket: a condom and a small bottle of lube. He just smirked, "You can never be too safe." Frankie lifted up to allow Gerard to pull down his underwear. He quickly got to work with the condom, groaning at the light touches to his needy cock. Gerard's hands gripped Frankie's waist and Frankie's hands were already on Gerard's shoulders. "Are you ready?" Gerard asked, looking at his beauty that was Frankie. She nodded eagerly, groaning when Gerard brought her hips down onto him. She rested on her knees on either side of Gerard before pulling herself back up. When she dropped back down, Gerard met her in the middle and thrusted up. They kept up a steady pace until they were both were unraveling in front of each other. 

He knew it would take more to get Frankie to her climax, so he shifted her and himself to try and reach for that sensitive spot inside her, doing so in a matter of minutes. Frankie had put her face into the crook of Gerard's neck and Gerard's head had been thrown back in ecstasy. "Gerard-" Gerard cut her off by slamming her down with more force, moaning as he filled the condom. Pleasure ricocheted through her and Frankie was left trembling momentarily, smothering her face into Gerard neck to cover up the moans. 

They stayed there coming down from their highs for what seemed like forever. Gerard picked her up lightly and put her over into the other seat, Frankie currently curled up into a ball of bliss. Gerard tied off the condom and pulled his pants back up, smiling fondly at Frankie who was lazily shimmying up her jeans onto her hips. "I love you, Frankie. So much." Gerard sighed contently and Frankie smiled back at him, "I love you way more." Frankie put her head back on Gerard's shoulder, where it was in the first place. "Yeah?" Gerard rested his head against hers, putting the car out of park. "Yeah." Frankie yawned. Late night drives were the best.


End file.
